Her Sanctuary
by brokenshadow23
Summary: She was alone, but liked it. However, that one fact changed when he came into the view.


_Author's note: Hey! Another one-shot here. This one simply came out of the blue and also my first one shot for Tomoyo and Eriol pairing, so please be kind alright? Haha.. Anyway, I have beta-readers now so… I may update my multi-chaptered stories already. Check it alright? _

_In the mean time, READ and REVIEW this one PLEASE! =) Thank you! =)_

* * *

**Her Sanctuary**

_by brokenshadow23_

* * *

Independent. Strong.

These were the two adjectives mostly associated to her being. Since she was a child, everyone has been fascinated with her abilities to decide and move on her own. Everyone looked up to her, not only because of her incomparable beauty, but despite having no parent or tutor to always guide her, her grades were one of the highest in their batch. Then, besides being a top student, she still has time for choirs and singing competitions and as expected, she would always bring home the victory.

However, those were only some of the reasons why so many people were amazed with her.

The most fascinating thing about Tomoyo Daidouji was her sweet and angelic smile. For it was in her smile that most people see that everything would turn out right. That everything would be perfect.

But then… what people didn't know was that at times her smile was her tool to hide her real feelings too. Then, when she couldn't bear it anymore, there was only one place she needed to go to.

The Music Room.

Being a musically inclined girl, Tomoyo had always treated the Music Room like her third home. After all, she mostly spent her free time there because of the choir practices. Her second home was the Kinimoto residence, since she mostly spent her time there with her best friend, Sakura. But of course, she could not really go all the way there from school just to calm down.

The Music Room was the only place where she can be alone. She didn't exactly know why, but it was the only place that gave her warmth and serenity even though there wasn't any music playing.

Massaging her temples, a seventeen-year-old raven-haired girl slowly walked down the long hallway of Tomoeda High. She was trying her best to calm herself, for the stress she was feeling was starting to get in her nerves.

'_And of all days I have to feel worse, it had to be the week before the play.' _Tomoyo told herself, sighing.

Though it was summer, the little town of Tomoeda was still busy for everyone was preparing for the Nadeshiko festival. As always, each school was asked to have their own presentations, if not wanting to participate by having a small cafeteria or food stand.

Like six years ago, the class where Tomoyo and Sakura was chosen to represent Tomoeda High School. They decided to have another play since the play that was prepared by Naoko last time didn't really end because of the presence of a Clow card. Only that this time, thanks for Yamazaki's wild suggestions, they decided to make a musical. That made Tomoyo to be in-charge, not only with the costume of Sakura, but also for the music.

It wasn't like she did not want it. Of course, she was honored to be the music director, but she didn't imagine that it would be a pain in the head because of some people who kept on interfering with her business.

After so many steps, Tomoyo finally reached the end of the hall. She swiftly opened the door and entered the Music Room.

'_Silence, at last.' _She told herself, sighing heavily. She closed her eyes and savored the silence that was enveloping her. Since this morning, all she could hear were noises and shouts of her classmates. She felt happy that the silence she was having that moment was so soothing, enough for her to forget all those stress she was feeling.

"Did someone suddenly ask you to make a ton of dresses on the spot, Daidouji-san?"

That sudden question from the front side of the room made Tomoyo shot her eyes open. She turned to the direction of the voice, her amethyst eyes meeting soft sapphire orbs.

"Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol held a smile on his face, even though he was surprised for the sudden entrance of the young girl. He was not expecting anyone to go to this room that hour for he knew that everyone was busy doing the rehearsals and the props needed for the play.

Gazing at her for a few more seconds, his smile slowly vanished. He adjusted his glasses as he studied her carefully, easily noting difference of the Tomoyo at the moment and the Tomoyo he mostly see in the midst of people. She was beautiful as always, but there was something he didn't really like about her appearance. "You haven't sleeping well, have you?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. Although she knew that Eriol was a very observant person, she didn't expect that question coming.

"Don't worry," she said, giving a small smile, "fatigue won't kill me." Her voice was reassuring, for she really didn't want him to worry. She appreciated his concern, but she really wasn't used to the treatment. After all, one thing she was good at is managing herself and going out of trouble using her own methods.

Eriol stared at her, knowing that there was no use of giving her a sermon or whatsoever. He knew pretty well that no matter how sweet she appeared to be, there was a certain stubbornness in her. He was only glad that it wasn't like the ones which Li Syaoran has. "What brought you here anyway?"

"Actually, everyone is taking a break. I thought that this was the only room unoccupied since other rooms were like chaos due to the props and costumes." Tomoyo answered, thinking of other places that she could stay for the next few minutes. "But it seems to me that you are also busy here so I must go back now then."

"No." Eriol said, stopping her from opening the door to leave. "Please. Please, stay. You are not disturbing me."

Shaking her head, Tomoyo insisted, "really, Hiiragizawa-kun. I must go back now. We'll be starting in a few minutes anyway."

With that, Eriol noticed a sad expression in her eyes and voice. "Is there something wrong, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo's eyebrows rose as she heard the question. "Pardon?"

"One of the reasons people like you is going to this place is because you want to take a break from all the expectations imposed on you. or perhaps, you simply want to seek comfort." Eriol told her in a soft voice.

"Why did you think of it that way?" The girl asked, curious. She was surprised that he learned that fact.

Eriol gave a sweet smile. "I was watching you." He said, noting her surprised look. "And because, I am like that too. Actually playing the piano is one of the things that make me feel detached to Clow Reed's life. Every time I play music, it reminds me that I am a still a teenage boy and not some sort of sorcerer."

Tomoyo just stood there, looking at him. She was taken aback with his words for first she, never thought that Eriol would treat her like what he did to Sakura too. All these years, she thought that it was only Sakura whom he was observing and protecting. In a way, she knew that Eriol has his eyes on her best friend. If only Syaoran didn't beat him to it, she knew that Eriol would make a move to Sakura. Secondly, she didn't expect him to share anything about himself. After all, she was used to him being a mystery to each people he encountered.

"Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo shook her head as she came back to her senses. "I just want to rest actually. I was working on Sakura-chan's costume last night so yes, I only get to sleep for a few hours."

Hearing this, Eriol was glad that in a way Tomoyo shared that to him. "I believe that the dress will be so beautiful."

The young lady smiled. "Arigatou."

"Well then… why don't you rest here? Take a sit." He offered. "You have been standing there for a while now."

Tomoyo let out a giggle as she realized that he was right. Looking at him thankfully, she walked toward the front side of the room and decided to take a seat near the piano so they can chat for a few minutes. Even though earlier she was desperate to have a time alone, she now found Eriol's presence giving more warmth in the room.

"Am I a monster or something?"

"huh?" She said, giving him a questioning look.

Eriol smirked then moved a little to the side of the piano chair. "Please, seat here beside me."

With a nod, Tomoyo went to the piano and did as she was told. She took in a deep breath, tensing in a way. Never in her entire life that she had been close to a guy before. Yes, she might have seated with her other guy friends before, but not like this. Not with only the two of them.

"Relax." A soft voice beside her said. Eriol felt a little tension from her so he decided to comfort her in a way.

Both of them sat in silence, throwing each other quick glances. Eriol did not know why, but he found watching Tomoyo's expression was quite amusing. Then after a few seconds, he turned his sapphire eyes to the grand piano. His hands went back to the white and black keys while his right foot on the sustaining pedal. He started to play a soft melody, and music filled the room.

The girl smiled at this, for she didn't realize until that moment that it was more relaxing to have music on the background instead of pure silence. Sure, she appreciated music, but at times she was envious to those people who play musical instruments. It was because people can never sing a song on the spot base from their feelings, but those who play instruments can able to produce their own music depending on what they were feeling at the moment. "What are you playing?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular." Eriol answered, not removing his gaze on his hands. "I am just playing with the chords and all."

"You are really good at everything, aren't you?" Tomoyo said. "This song is so beautiful."

"Not really everything. Arigatou gozaimasu."

With that, Eriol felt that Tomoyo was starting to be at ease. He looked at her on the corner of his eyes, only to find her with eyes closed.

Tomoyo let the music come into her senses. As she closed her eyes, images of relaxing things filled her mind and replaced those things that give her stress. She didn't know if Eriol was doing this to comfort her, but if not, she was still thankful that he did.

Playing the last notes, Eriol let the music fade. He slowly lifted his foot off the pedal, finally knowing that he did not only play for Tomoyo but for himself as well. Though he was calm as always, playing the piano made him happier for no reason. Turning his head on his left side, he smiled as he saw Tomoyo finally able to sleep. He carefully moved closer to her, allowing her head to ret on his shoulders.

Few minutes have passed when Tomoyo opened her eyes. She gasped, as she lifted her head off Eriol's shoulder. She looked at him, embarrassed of the incident. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep while you are playing."

Eriol shook his head and smiled. "It's alright."

"How long I have been here anyway?"

His sapphire eyes gazed at the clock hanging at the top of the door. "Around twenty minutes, I guess."

"Oh my." Tomoyo suddenly said, remembering what she was supposed to do. She gasped and suddenly stood up. "I need to go. Break was already over five minutes ago and I must get back to Sakura-chan."

"Did something happen?" Eriol calmly asked, sensing the worry in her voice.

Without hesitation, Tomoyo nodded and made him understand that it was not only because she was tired that she went to this place, but also to calm down. "Madoka-chan told Sakura-chan that she will never get to learn the song for the play right." She explained, recalling how one of their classmates suddenly entered the room and said that Sakura-chan should be replaced because she might ruin the musical. "Well, I know Sakura-chan is not a singer, but I am trying my best to teach her too."

With that, Eriol stood up and said, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, please." Tomoyo answered, for she didn't want to witness any trouble. Eriol might looked composed and all, but she knew that he had the tendency to be Touya when it comes to protecting girls around him. "That girl would not really stop talking. Instead, I prefer you talk to Sakura-chan. She cried earlier and perhaps she needed someone to boost her self esteem back."

The two then walked out of the Music room and turned to the left hallway. Eriol couldn't help but giving the girl a look, giving her a signal that he was warning her. Tomoyo didn't saw it since she was walking few steps ahead of him.

When they entered the room, Sakura sat on her usual seat with a sad expression on her face. As expected, Syaoran was so furious that he was like planning a murder already for the said girl for making Sakura sad. Meilin, on the other hand, was in front of Syaoran, trying her best to calm her dear cousin.

"Ne, are you alright Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked in a soft voice,

Sakura looked up to meet his sapphire orbs and give a small smile. "Yes, but—" She then looked at the music sheet she was holding.

Eriol gave a small smile in returned. He took the paper from her hands and said, "Let me help you with this."

As Tomoyo heard those words, she shook head in disagreement. "Hey, Hiiragizawa-kun." She called out. "It's alright. I'll be the one to teach Sakura-chan, after all, it's my job. I have already troubled you for making the song so—"

"I don't mind." He told her, "this song is harder than I have thought anyway. I made this long time ago so I might as well check the piece. It will be a good opportunity for me to adjust some of the notes."

That explanation, let Tomoyo sigh in defeat. There was really no way that she could stop him. She let them be, taking a sit few seats away from them. Though a little of her stress was relieved earlier, she could still feel her body shutting down so she felt a little silence was still necessary.

She watched them for a few minutes then closed her eyes. She continued to listen, smiling as she heard Eriol's voice singing. _'He isn't a very good singer, but still I am impressed that he still knows his right notes.'_

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo and smiled once again. He continued to teach Sakura for a few minutes and when she was finally able to repeat it right, he knew that his role was done. He approached Tomoyo and said, "I thought fatigue won't kill you?"

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly as she heard the comment. Her eyes fell once again to Eriol's deep sapphire orbs. She straightened on her seat and smiled weakly, "I have slept again."

Eriol nodded and smiled at her. "It's so fortunate that I see you sleep twice today. I find it amazing that you still look beautiful when you sleep."

Tomoyo blushed at his words, not really knowing where that came from. For that day, Eriol indeed have a habit of surprising her. "I.. I.." she stammered, not really knowing how to reply with his statement.

He chuckled at her expression, finding it amusing. "I already made some adjustments with the piece. Sakura-chan can sing it now very well."

"Arigatou." Tomoyo said, glad with his help.

"However, I'll be leaving you to check her dynamics while singing ok? I know you are good at that. I am not that familiar with the scenes so you can help her with the expressions."

"That won't be a problem.

"I'll be going back now." He informed her. "It seems that I still have to adjust other songs too, so I'll be off."

Tomoyo nodded, stretching out her hand as she waved goodbye. Then to her surprise, Eriol moved forward, grabbing her hand and swiftly, then gently pulling her up. She saw the smirk on his face first before she felt him pulling her into a hug. She gasped, not knowing how to react.

"Bye." He told her.

When Eriol let go, he smiled at her again as he saw the redness of her cheeks before turning around and taking a step forward. However, Tomoyo's voice stopped him.

"W…why?" Tomoyo questioned. Her voice was so soft that only Eriol could hear. "Why are you doing such big things for me?" Since these past few days, Eriol was really a big help to her. When she found out that she would be the music director of the play, Eriol immediately offered to be the one to make the songs and now instead of resting already, he gave his free time to extend help by teaching Sakura.

Eriol focused his sapphire eyes to her amethyst once. He felt his lips curve up into a smile, glad that she asked that question. "It's really simple." He answered. He stepped forward once again, not really minding if others began staring at them. His attention was only focused on the girl in front of him that moment.

Again, his strong arms moved and gently took Tomoyo to give another hug. "It's because you are special to me, Tomoyo-chan."

That made Tomoyo realize that the Music Room was not the only place that will give her comfort. For the first time in her life, she finally felt her warmth and safety being in a person. And with that she knew, that her sanctuary rest in Eriol Hiiragizawa's arms.

* * *

_Errr. I really don't know how did this one go, but I was enjoying writing it. Okay.. Confession here: this happened in real life.. T_T_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
